


Complicated

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichirou, predictably, knows before they do. Also predictably, it starts with Waya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee/gifts).



> Okay, I know there's not really much plot here to speak of, it's really just Shindou and Waya being complete dorks, but hopefully you like it nonetheless! The game referenced in the last scene, for anyone who doesn't know, is Street Fighter (most of them would work, I think, but I'm most familiar with II, so let's go with that). For the record, I'm with Waya- Shindou is a dirty cheater. XD
> 
> Oh- I'm totally giving myself away by doing this, but the song the title comes from is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGILo79ObiU). It wasn't intentional as I was writing it, but it fits. :D

Shinichirou, predictably, knows before they do.

He's not even entirely sure what tips him off at first. It's subtle to begin with, though he would've sworn previously that neither of them knew the meaning of the word.

Also predictably, it starts with Waya.

Shinichirou watches with curiosity as Waya's glances at Shindou begin lingering just a beat longer than what's strictly considered appropriate between two guys. Then two beats. Then three. After that, Shinichirou stops counting. The looks are speculative at first, Waya's eyes roaming over Shindou's body as if looking for some kind of flaw, darting away whenever the subject in question looks in their direction. Gradually, _want_ starts coming into Waya's expression when he looks at Shindou, so blatant that eventually even Shindou, the definition of oblivious, can't help but notice that Waya's staring at him all the time. Then the entire process starts all over again, except with Shindou this time.

And yet neither of them have done anything about it. It's starting to drive Shinichirou insane just watching all that unresolved sexual tension going nowhere. He considers talking to Waya about it, but he doesn't want to make things awkward just in case he's somehow wrong (though how anybody could misinterpret them trying to undress each other with their eyes, he doesn't know). Besides, they've never really talked about this sort of thing with each other before, so there's no precedent for Shinichirou to approach him about it in this case. Shinichirou reluctantly decides that if Waya wants to talk about it, he will, and that's really the only thing that can be done.

He just hopes they figure it out before Shinichirou ends up locking them in a closet together or something out of sheer frustration.

***

"So I have a question," Waya says, putting a piece of sushi in his mouth. He's been unusually quiet today, which unnerves Shinichirou a bit. They're sans Shindou today and Shinichirou can't help but be grateful. Not that he doesn't love Shindou like an annoying little brother, but he's about _this_ close to snapping at him and Waya to get a room already whenever all three of them together, and it's not exactly good for his sanity.

"Oh?" he asks.

"Yeah. I've been thinking."

"About?"

Waya frowns at the prodding, even though he's the one who opened up the conversation to begin with. "Okay, so let's say, hypothetically, that you have this friend. And, you know, you like this friend as a friend just fine, but you think you might like them more if they were naked."

Oh, thank _GOD_. As awkward as this confession is, Shinichirou must've done something wonderful to deserve the opportunity to end this misery.

"Except this person is your friend. Your best friend, probably, and you don't want to lose that. So what would you do? Hypothetically."

Shinichirou resists the strong urge to be flippant, because he knows that Waya is being serious. "I would normally try to feel this person out first to see if they were open to being more than friends, but let's just say, _hypothetically_ , that my friend is interested and I don't have to worry about it."

Waya blushes, but doesn't say anything, so Shinichirou continues.

"So with that out of the way, well, it depends on what I want out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I just want sex, or a relationship?" he asks, but doesn't wait for a response. "If it's just sex, I can approach it as a friends-with-benefits situation. If I _like_ this person, though, that's a completely different thing."

Waya makes a choking noise. "I didn't expect you to be so blunt about it."

Shinichirou smiles. "Sorry, it's a side effect of who I've been not-hypothetically seeing. I've been... desensitized to these things a little bit."

"Who have you been seeing?"

"We'll talk about that later. You didn't answer the question."

"That's half the problem, I don't know," Waya sighs. "I mean, you don't know. You think you like this person a lot, but it's hard to tell because you're already friends with them, so obviously you like them to begin with, and then there's the whole wanting to be naked with them part that just complicates everything."

Shinichirou sighs too. Waya's "hypothetical" situation isn't really helping much, but at least he has an idea now of why this whole thing's been taking so long.

"Alright. Hypotheticals aside? You have to talk to Shindou-kun."

"Wha--" Waya gapes. "You _know_?!"

"Waya-kun, everybody knows. That's not the point here. The point is that the two of you have been dancing around this for too long and you need to acknowledge it. Even if you both decide it's best to not pursue anything romantic or sexual, at least you'll have talked it through honestly."

"Can't we just keep ignoring it? It's going to change everything."

"Yes, things will change regardless, but maybe it'll be better," Shinichirou smiles. "And I don't think things will end well if you both continue to ignore it. I've seen it happen before. It always seems to end with the two people involved no longer speaking."

Waya sighs. "Great."

"Listen. How about you both come over to my place on Friday night? We can all have dinner and then I'll get out of the way so you guys can talk. That way you don't have to worry about getting interrupted by anything."

And Waya also won't have any excuses, though Shinichirou doesn't mention that as one of his reasons. Waya seems to sense it anyway, because he sighs again.

"Sake?"

"One each, but yes, sake. There's no point if neither of you remember it in the morning."

"You suck. Fine."

***

Friday night, Waya and Shindou come over as planned. They watch a truly horrific American zombie movie that Shindou had brought over, though Waya and Shindou seem to enjoy it a lot. Dinner is spaghetti and meatballs, mostly because it's the easiest way to feed the two bottomless pits without having to dip into his rent money, and there's the promised glass of sake each. Then Shinichirou leaves them alone. He knows that Waya will use his presence as an excuse to not do anything if he sticks around too closely. He washes the dishes, then distracts himself by going over some kifu in his bedroom. He doesn't hear shouting or anything so he's pretty sure it's going okay. After he's figured that he's given Waya more than enough time to confess and for some making out to happen, he heads out into the living room.

Waya is sitting on the couch. Shindou is straddling him in an almost haphazard way, like Waya had yanked him forward suddenly, and they're kissing. Shinichirou is about to announce his presence when Shindou tilts his head back and moans. Shinichirou belatedly realizes that the two of them are rocking against each other slowly, and the words get caught in his throat. Never mind. Nobody's naked, so as long as they're not making a mess of his couch, it's absolutely none of his business. Shinichirou leaves and starts getting ready for bed as slowly as he possibly can.

By the time he checks on them again, they're sleeping on the couch together. Shindou's cheek is pressed to Waya's chest, they've got their arms wrapped around each other, their legs are a complete tangle, and it's really a lot more adorable than it has any right to be. Shinichirou puts a blanket over them and pads off to his room to go to sleep himself. He makes a mental note to disinfect the couch tomorrow. Just in case.

***

" _DIE_!" Shindou shrieks, button mashing on his controller for all he's worth. Impressively, he manages to make his character on the screen glow with electricity just as Waya's character kicks him, throwing Waya's character across the screen. The game cheerfully informs them that Waya has now lost.

"How do you even _do_ that?" Waya gapes while Shindou cackles with glee. "You don't even know any of the combos, you just push buttons until something happens!"

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?"

"Your _head_ is broke."

"Pfft, says the guy who's losing 3-1. Your ass is mine."

"Pick a different character. You're not allowed to use Blanka anymore, you're cheating."

"No way, that's not fair!" Shindou says. "It's not my fault you always pick a girl."

Waya huffs. "Chun-Li is pretty kick ass, if you hadn't noticed."

"Nope. Too busy winning."

Shinichirou is staring at them, head moving back and forth like it's a tennis match, but he can't help it. He's not even entirely sure how he ended up getting dragged into this video game marathon at Waya's when he doesn't even play, except that he hasn't seen much of either Shindou or Waya since they got together a month and a half ago, and he misses them. He's starting to rethink that entirely. "Is it just me, or are you two _more_ insane as a couple?"

Shindou laughs. "Nah, it's just a little friendly competition."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Shindou grins. "Whoever wins the most games overall tops."

"Okay, too much information, but I guess I deserve that for asking," Shinichirou says, shaking his head.

"Not that it's much of a competition sometimes," Waya adds, looking over at Shindou. "Some days I swear you let me win."

"Maybe~" Shindou says in a tone that clearly means 'yes, I definitely do.'

Waya splutters at him. "Wait, you seriously lose on purpose? Since when?"

"Since I really like your--" Shindou starts to respond, but Waya leans forward quickly, eyes wide, and puts his hand over Shindou's mouth to silence him.

A few seconds later, Waya shrieks in disgust and yanks his hand away. "Shindou, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You... you licked my hand. That's so gross. Ugh."

Shindou looks at Waya quizzically. " _That's_ where you're gonna draw the line? Really?"

"Oh, shut up," Waya grumbles.

By now, though, Shindou is laughing.

"No, seriously," he says. His eyes sparkle with amusement. "I want to know how this works. So licking your hand is gross, but licking your a--"

Waya tackles Shindou mid-sentence, interrupting whatever it was that Shindou had been going to say. Well, Shinichirou definitely has a guess, but he also definitely doesn't want to think about it. They wrestle for a few minutes, but that quickly dissolves into kissing. Shinichirou is just about to suggest that he go home to give them some privacy when Waya ends the kiss and just rests his forehead on Shindou's. They look at each other like this for what seems like a long time, both of them smiling softly. They look so in love at that moment that it takes Shinichirou's breath away. Then Waya gives him one more quick peck on the lips and gets up.

"Come on, last game," he says, picking up a controller. "Winner takes all."

"You're _so_ on."


End file.
